Situaciones bizarras
by karentobian
Summary: "Un hombre puede ser feliz con cualquier mujer mientras que no la ame" lei michas veces aquella frase   y la tome en mi vida, hasta que un dia la verdad se hizo repuganantemente deliciosa.
1. Chapter 1

La noche inmensa en su clara oscuridad, alumbraba como rayo cada ventanal de la pequeña casita de madera a orillas de una difunto rio, nadie pasaba por allí, a menos que un alma desolada o una pareja que en sus nubes del amor joven en uno de los arbustos consumieran su pasión descabellada. El pueblo era uno de aquellos pueblos donde todos se conocían donde no había nada más que rumores en cada esquina y amoríos en la otra.

Sin más que hacer en un pueblo tan pequeño donde todos se conocen, donde cada viejo sabe los dolores del otro, la lastima de uno es la alegría de otros. O donde una pasión desenfrenada por una mujer es compartida por todos los hombres del pueblo. Muchos comentan que pueblo pequeño infierno grande, hay que ver la historia de este pueblo para asegurarse que de dicho tiene mucho y de realidad otro tanto.

Se avecina una gran tormenta rumoraban en las calles y en las plazas .Donde venden el pescado; muchos se cubren con pequeñas o grandes bolsas donde guardan las tripas del marrano. Las mujeres viejas de aquí para allá se cubren de las pequeñas gotas de agua que caen, corren de prisa, otras más lento se preocupan como las jóvenes por mojarse, sus melenas, sus rostros hasta sus viejos harapos es que acaso no saben que la vejez no se escurre con el agua y mucho menos se conserva dejándose de mojar.

Los Niños corren gritando y salpicando el agua, felices de ver una lluvia fresca en semejante infierno de calor por el que pasaba el pueblo en verano, toda historia se sitúa en fecha y espacio pero la fecha es lo de jamás recordare con exactitud, lo que sí sé muy bien es que Aún conservo la figura en mi memoria de las primeras gotas de lluvia que cayeron sobre mi cabeza; y recuerdo aún mas que lo primero que vi al llegar fue la linda casa de madera a orillas de un difunto rio claro y vaporoso con su olor a caña fresca y a fogón de leña, olores exquisitos para mi gusto .saque mi vieja cámara y Le tome una foto y la guarde en mi memoria eso hacia cuando algo me fascinaba para después quizás algún día cuando mi viaje terminara pintarla. Pero la llegada al pueblo fue tan repentina y tan silenciosa que nadie noto mi presencia cuando me baje de la zorra del viejo sarutobi. Y al bajarme aun escucho vacilante en el aire las palabras que aquel día se desvanecieron en un repentino instante y se conservaron en mi pensamiento para siempre.

-"Extranjero extranjero- y soltó una risa burlona de aquellas que te despabilan el alma- si llega a ver lo que adentro hay Ud. no volverá a hacer el mismo"

Vacile en hacerle caso a un viejo. Odiaba la vejez y aun cuando soy viejo la sigo odiando para que vivir cuando no puedes ni cagar bien sin que te duela hasta el culo.

Lo mire de reojo y le dije:

-¿a qué se refiere hombre? A una ¿mujer? -De mujeres lo sé todo- Casi en un grito melancólico y malhumorado me salió del alma la segunda frase que articule.

- Cuidado extranjero esa no es una mujer - y volvió a reír mientras le daba un sonoro latigazo al caballo, el cual relincho de dolor y estrujo duro la carreta - fue hecha de incienso, de diamante rojizo , y de oro macizo , fue creada en una material diferente a la mal oliente raza humana de estas épocas y mas la de este asqueroso pueblo- y volvió a reír sonoramente – vamos narciso- y le pego dos sonoros latigazos los cuales quedaron marcados en su pellejo, el caballo relincho de dolor y dio un giro con la carreta para desvanecerse con fuerza entre los matorrales de café.

-al parecer está loco, pobre viejo. Dije y quisiera hoy en día borrar de mi maldita boca aquellas grotescas palabras.

Llegar a aquel pueblo fue azar del destino, y la vida tenia de complicada cada paso y cada minuto ; Que en la vida sin pensarlo muchas veces tomamos y creemos que es lo correcto, y aquel día me sorprendió al encontrarme una tarde de tomar fotografías y de amoríos fugaces tan solo tan vacio tan cansado de no encontrar un helecho o una vieja tienda de madera donde pasar la vida ni siquiera en la soledad de la tarde una taza de café era mi compañía, era un bohemio lo recuerdo. ¿O era un idiota?

No, definitivamente era Un iluso o tal vez un hombre enamorado era yo en aquel entonces el arte la música y la poesía en uno solo .Tantos viajes, tanta gente, tanto por ver y tanto que había visto. Sentí en lo fría de la habitación que mi futuro era como un efecto dómino, quizás caería un día y no habría quien me parara de esta gran soledad que me carcomía a cada segundo como un comején de madera podrido comiendo su madera mojada. Gordo a su vez pero su vida monótona lo hacía feliz.

¿Sería yo feliz? Por una vez me preguntaba algo que mucha gente cree conseguir que cree tenerlo y que pase la vida añorándolo. Tenía lo que había querido si lo tenía claro que si, había hecho lo que quería hacer, había vivido lo que había querido vivir. ¿Pero estaba yo en el lugar que quería estar? En esa tarde no pude responder la pregunta, pero hoy después de casi 60 años puedo decir que estaba tan equivocado; que no había vivido nada, que no sabía nada que era un ignorante en una casa de hospedaje en una barrio pobre, al otro lado del continente, con ropa desgastada, con sueños de joven promiscuo, con vida de mendigo a pesar de tener un buen nombre, además creyendo saberlo todo, y lo peor aun pretendiendo ser feliz. Qué triste saber que no era para nada cierto.

Andar descalzo era una de las costumbres que mas me gustaban así que andaba descalzo con vestidos sucios por que el agua era escasa y odiaba bañarme me quitaba la inspiración de relámpago. Llevaba la barba ya crecida de un mes o dos. Mis ojos negros sobresalían como la noche a pesar de mis grandes ojeras. Mi cabello era oscuro desordenado de un azabache impecable, Mi piel era blanca aterciopelada brillante e intachable. Y aun conservaba intacto la viveza de la juventud, los rasgos varoniles la mirada penetrante la sonrisa impactante, la libertad y la audacia que caracterizaban a un hombre como lo era en ese entonces. La seriedad de mi apellido y los modales de un caballero Ingles era una de las razones que atraían a todas las mujeres que quería poseer. Era orgulloso impotable y aun mas arribista. Pero ese día al Sentirme perdido en un lugar lejano sentado sin dinero y sin ganas de buscarlo era una escena deprimente y aun mas cuando vi en el piso como un pobre infeliz, observando un gran diamante de cristal. Embelesado y fascinado a mí gran amigo de toda la vida se encontraba a unos pasos míos. Yo no lo había visto pero él a mi sí. Y de pronto hablo con esa alegría que solía caracterizarlo.

-¡Qué vida la mía!-exclamo- me vengo para el último lugar del planeta y me encuentro con el hombre mas buscado.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo reconocí de inmediato, me pare suavemente y me incline en uno de los band arales de la casa mire al horizonte y exclame.

Jumm. Y que vida la mía de tener que hoy con semejante atardecer saludarte.

Me incline y llegue justo al piso donde yacía mi infeliz amigo, lo mire a los ojos como cuando se observa algo desde el corazón, o cuando un pobre animal mira a su verdugo desde el umbral de la muerte. Verlo apacible y observándolo cuidadosamente. Su expresión se torno errónea la cual fijo al sentarme solo unos segundos al lado suyo, Soltó una cargada característica de él solamente; de esas que te despabilan el alma. Sonoramente como una campana de catedral de pueblo, junto sus palmas y aplaudió, en un sonido casi audible lo oí gemir de alegría y con un rehiló de voz al dejar de aplaudir en un metódico instante artículo:

-amigo amigo años sin verte, no sabía nada de ti, de no ser por mi padre que es amigo del tuyo pensaría que estás muerto, que gran coincidencia, hoy quizás deba jugar la lotería no todo los días miro a mi amigo del alma. Dijo todas las palabras tan rápido y con su característico brillo y audacia que me inundaba una pequeña alegría de solo verlo por unos instantes.

- ¡Naruto! me sorprende a mí, las coincidencias y el azar no son cartas de mi baraja pero quizás hoy juegue contigo la lotería. Porque si el mundo lo que tiene de grande lo tiene de bueno, encontrarme hoy aquí sentado en esta residencia sería un milagro de lo absurdo. Y hoy lloverá porque dos amigos que se encuentran al otro lado del aura de este mundo es motivo de alegría en los cielos Le dije.

- claro baka. Tú y tus frases que nadie entiende. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.-o quizás solo tú no las entiendas. Reí.

-si sigo siendo estúpido pero estúpido o no cago dinero viejo amigo, como lo oíste cago dinero. Analice su expresión, sus palabras eran un triunfo para su ego. Y que lo tenia de grande como la pirámide de machu pichu . Miro hacia el tejado viejo y deslizo su pierna hasta el piso seguida de su otra pierna.

-pensaba hasta hoy que el organismo expulsaba eses, no dinero; pero dime viejo amigo como lograste una técnica de alquimia transformar mierda en oro. ¡Qué ignorante he sido! Esto si vale la pena retratarlo.

- Se escucharon varias cargadas- amigo mío tu sentido del humor me fascina, no he encontrado alguien con semejante personalidad en 600 países que he visitado. Me miro como afirmando cada palabra que había dicho- la verdad he encontrado un tesoro.

-No ahora si me convenciste, eres pirata amigo mío, creo que me embarcare hoy mismo por los 7 mares, robando dulces reyes y despojando bellas damiselas de conventos españoles. Y volví a reír.

-Deja tu sarcasmo con cualquiera de las mujeres que te acostaste hoy, si ves lo que yo vi con mis ojos, no volverás a Inglaterra nunca.

-Creo que hace mucho amigo tome la decisión de dejar Inglaterra- le dije deslizando al mismo tiempo mis dos extremidades y con una agilidad de perro callejero saque de mi desgastado bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos baratos que llevaban desde hacía dos meses, Tailandia era el lugar que no estaba en mis planes de viaje. Donde había posado meses atrás en una vieja tienda de licores un viejo alrededor de los 70 me aconsejo viajar con dos cajas de cigarrillos me dijo que si veía Tailandia con esas dos cajas de cigarrillo sin ser fumadas sería capaz de vivir sin un cáncer de pulmón. Acepte el reto pero las dos cajas de cigarrillo estaban a punto de esfumarse aquella tarde.

Recuerdo que esa tarde, antes de verlo, me acosté en el piso en la estera de Hungría con ligeros detalles de rinocerontes bordados con el carisma de un hada, que una vieja me había obsequiado para no conseguir pulgas o lepra en el lejano viaje de mi vida. La tarde era calurosa la habitación era pequeña porque era una cabaña de posada para turistas en la mitad de la selva tailandesa, solo traía conmigo un viejo reloj que había comprado en un mercado de antigüedades en Brasil lo curioso de aquel baratija era que era totalmente inútil, su color era grisáceo su textura era maciza y jamás marcaba las horas correctas porque siempre daba la hora al revés; pero me encantaba ver en el fondo las viejas damas de antaño con peinados enredados y ojos marchitos con grandes naguas y opacas sombrillas que sonreían interesadamente en el interior del reloj. Traía también una vieja mochila color cenizo de grandes contexturas con una cremallera dorada y con cientos de sellos de los países por los que había pasado, una guitarra mi alma de soledad mi cámara y unos rollos para tomar más fotografías. Las viejas cabañas estaban rodeadas de bosques de bambú, que amenizaban la paz del lugar y la tranquilidad, algunas tardes miraba a las mujeres jirafas asomarse por detrás de los juncos sorprendidos de los hombres pálidos de ojos perdidos con vestidos largos y ligeros tenis, yo las fotografiaba cuando se bañaban cuando comían y cuando paseaban a su cachorras. Detrás de los grandes elefantes se veían a pequeños niños desnudos correr y ensuciarse en un juego apetecible que tardaba horas en acabarse como una tarde de invierno. El supremo hacedor si existe había trazado un destino para mi vida la cual se cruzaría de modos descabellados con tenazas sin hilos podría desenredarse.

-Ya veo es por la mujer que te arrebato todo- hizo una pausa y suspiro- hasta el alma.

-¿mi alma?-¡no amigo mío exclame!-esta alma no es mía ni de ella ni de nadie. Esta alma es la sombra de los actos que he cometido; malos o buenos, y si existe un paraíso o un infierno. El de Dante tal vez es en ese al que mi alma sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigiría, como una araña tele su telaraña al final de haberla terminado miles de presas en su trampa caerán, caeré yo con el peso de mis pecados en el lugar que la araña elija. Sonreí y continúe con mi cuarto cigarrillo

-sin dudarlo lo creo así pero tus palabras suenan tan severas como el olor a cuba que expira tu cigarrillo. Igual esa mujer hirió tu frio corazón, que ahora por así decirlo se ha convertido en un fantasma de hielo que ama una noche y odia la siguiente. Y rio de nuevo- que acaso no se le acababan las risas.-pense.

-sin lugar a dudas estas en lo correcto naruto-vacile y expire el humo que llameante se esparció diligente y sofocante por todo la cabaña como una plaga, con olor a la cuba de mi infancia.- pero el día en que me enamore perdón si te suenan algo obstinadas mis palabras pero que me escupa el diablo y me desgarre el cuerpo si lo hago, porque las mujeres amigo mío las mujeres son el mismito infierno, te ofrecen el paraíso y terminan crucificándote cuando se les da la gana. Que ninfas tan delirantes, a todas hay que saberlas tocar alabar y quien quita hasta admirar porque no se puede vivir sin su fragancia de rosas macizas, pero jamás comprenderlas, porque en el intento de hacerlo te volverás completamente desquiciado. Porque el amor y el dolor son los dos palos de cualquier cruz y créeme no quiero ser Jesús.

-Que palabras sasuke me dejas callado como un cuerpo espín, como dijo aquel tipo Gandhi :"Lo más atroz de las cosas malas de la gente mala es el silencio de la gente buena" "El capital no es un mal en sí mismo. El mal radia en su mal uso." Las frases que identifican mi vida. La gente que hace bien va a un lugar de bien y la gente que usa el dinero para un fin productivo termina utilizándolo correctamente.

-creo que mal interpretas esas frases, las acomodas para tu beneficio; y de que manera tan absoluta me fascinan los hombres que creen que el fin justifica los medios, el dinero lo es todo si lo sé desde hace tiempo. Con él se compra todo, y vasta de los viejos aristócratas o pudientes cristianos de medio pelo que con sus sentimentalismos dicen que no compra los sentimientos, que jodida forma de tacharnos un subconsciente que quiere hacer lo que quiera con el dinero hasta tomar el poder de unos cuantos llamados el pueblo, yo amo el dinero igual que tu podría perderme en el si lo tuviese, como en un laberinto seria comido por un mino tauro si de dinero tratase jamás buscaría una salida, conseguirlo es la maldición de muchos y poseerlo es la locura de otros.-¿crees viejo amigo que podrías llevarme a la fuente de oro que has encontrado? Le dije bastándole importancia a las ganas de continuar con esa conversación que se había vuelto bochornosa.

-no se sasuke no se si mereces ver lo que yo vi, y créeme no es dinero lo que vi en aquel lugar, vi a una diosa. Que me dijo mi destino sasuke. –y me dijo como encontrarlo también.

-¿una diosa? ¡Hablas de una mujer! Hasta las diosas son malditas, y engañosas. No te confundas en sus deseos lo único que quieren es apoderarse de nuestras patéticas vidas.

-no lo creo. Me dijo mirando al cielo que se tornaba azulado porque ya atardecía.

- ¿has escuchado la historia de la manzana de la discordia?- astutas como la serpiente del génesis estas tres mujeres embaucaron al pobre aldeano troyano, hasta conseguir lo que cada una de ellas querían. Claro que una de ellas fue la triunfadora; ¿y adivina quien fue? Dije esparciendo las cenizas de mi cigarrillo en el piso en forma de espiral.

-no entiendo sasuke estoy confundido.

-claro que lo estas. las tres mujeres divinas, Hera, Atenea y Afrodita.- ¿seguro las has escuchado?

- como no saberlo, fui a una universidad también pero no estudie ni historia ni arte ni música.-no soy del tipo "artístico". Enfatizó- sonrió de verse como un abogado aunque jamás hubiese tenido sentido estudiar aquello, tener el titulo fue todo un honor para su familia. Que patético lucia su ego.

-Bueno las tres diosas pusieron en una situación muy incómoda a parís, creo que lo jodieron en sí. Cuenta la mitología griega que la diosa Eride, la diosa de la discordia molesta de no haber sido invitada por su naturaleza problemática a la fascinante boda de peleo, sentida es si misma de rabia y frustración urdió un modo de vengarse sembrando las discordia entre sus invitados que habían sido todos los dioses, se presento en el sitio como una invitada no deseada y donde había lugar al banquete arrojo sobre la mesa una manzana de oro denominada kallisti –"para la más bella" y afirmo que debía ser poseída por la más hermosa de las damas presentes, tres diosas se disputaron las anhelada manzana produciendo una gran discusión y a la vez un enorme confusión. De inmediato intervino Zeus el cual decidió encomendar la misión de juez a un joven mortal llamado parís hijo del rey de Troya. Enviaron a Ermes a buscar al joven príncipe pastor el cual había sido elegido por haber vivido alejado y separado del mundo y de las pasiones humanas tan embelesadas por lo prohibido.

Cada una de las obstinantes diosas intentaron sobornar al pobre infeliz parís-la diosa Hera esposa de Zeus intento convencerlo que si la elegía tendría el poder más grande concebido para un humano hasta el titulo de emperador además un gran y feliz familia.-Atenea diosa de la inteligencia también diosa de la guerra le ofreció la sabiduría y el poder de vencer cualquier batalla presente-afrodita la diosa del amor le ofreció muy astutamente el amor de la más bella mujer del mundo. Y como todo hombre pensó con su débil corazón y no con la cabeza, y decidió finalmente a afrodita la cual fue y será la diosa poseedora de la belleza y de la manzana de la discordia; Lo cual tuvo fatales consecuencias para su pueblo, ya que afrodita mando a un angelito muy travieso a buscar a la damisela de parís, él cual tan enamoradizo y tan despistado clavo la flecha en la mujer que no debía. He hizo crecer en su corazón el amor por el infeliz parís y oh sorpresa la flecha cayo nada más ni nada menos que en Helena la esposa del rey de Esparta. Y ya sabemos todo lo que paso con el gran caballo de Troya y todo lo demás ¿creo que te viste la película cierto naruto?- dije terminando exhalando el humo de mi séptimo cigarrillo.-la historia lo había dejado somnoliento pero estaba muy interesado a la vez-.

-gracias por tu lección de historia y de mitología. Pero como lo dije es un mito, y sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con el tema de mi viaje.

-pues de mito no tiene nada no ves como un hombre cayó en la red de una mujer la cual hasta mostro su desnudez para convencerlo de hacer lo que ella quería. Eso hacen las diosas y eso amigo mío también lo hacen las mujeres mortales, no te dejes engañar por una linda sonrisa y una bella mirada su piel de nácar y sus ojos ojizarcos .son totalmente inicuas Ellas buscan lo que buscan, no hay diosas hay damas astutas, que consiguen todo lo que quieren sobornando tu poder y tu voluntad a eso va el tema no creo que en tu pueblo mina de oro exista una diosa mas astuta que afrodita más bien hay una mujer hermosa con un poco de inteligencia Como todas.- esboce la última frase con cansancio.

-que la palabras tan profundas, me dejes sin que pensar, porque no nos tomamos un trago para limar asperezas con las mujeres.

-me parece bien. Dije.

La noche arreciaba con un aire descomunal al paisaje del viejo y llano lugar. Habíamos viajado dos horas en un viejo camión para llegar a pai la ciudad más cercana de la tribu barcana dormimos entre los costales de arroz y cansados bajamos en el viejo bar del pueblo. podía ser tan desolador pai; se veían como por las tristes carreteras hombres con carretas pasaban con frutas o madera dirigiéndose al rio que pasaba por allí a unos escasos kilómetros, muchos de los extranjeros que encontramos esta pequeña perla en la mitad de un océano sabíamos que era un lugar para mochileros, un estanque para ciudadanos que vagaban por un mundo donde todo a su alrededor costara menos de un dólar, donde no existiera el consumismo ni en cada esquina hubiese un establecimiento una tienda de moda o hasta un banco. Su atmosfera tranquila y desolada por la vasta población de pai, le da lugar a un valle sin recuerdo con más turistas que bajitos pobladores pai. Una ciudad pobre al norte de Tailandia con innumerable vegetación era mi refugio por todo el año que había pasado y planeaba quedarme en diciembre a las fiestas del año nuevo.

- ¿todavía coleccionas sus baratijas? Que obsesión la tuya,-se acerco a nosotros una dulce mujer con una manta es su cabeza, sus ojos era de un café otoñal vespertino de la edad joven que aparentaba, su piel era tan blanca como la cal y sus facciones despertaban en mi el deseo de tocarle hasta el último hueso de su ser, era una tailandesa pero su acento era quizás extranjero, y al moverse flotaba en el aire como paloma sin rumbo, la luz que descendía sobre su rostro hacía una sombra en los hoyos de sus mejillas, su suave tacto al rozar mi brazo la sonrojo de inmediato con un tono leve carmesí y su fina y aguileña nariz se movió para oler mi aroma varonil.

- Y que manía la tuya de fumarte 10 cajas de cigarrillos diarios, pronto morirás si sigues así, ¿has fumado tabaco?- hice un gesto afirmativo con la cara- había viajado en ese instante a un paraíso que seguro jamás has visto al perderme en los ojos de aquella suave criatura que se alejaba de mí en un danza que no comprendía.

Pasaba cargada de perfumes y esencias con centenares de ojos observándola levante de una mesa un plato con comida, me miro de reojo y se sonrojo levemente como todas. Agacho su cabeza y paso de largo rápidamente hacia la cocina de barro atrás de la barra por así llamarlo de bebidas, tratando de apagar su nerviosismo y su timidez. –todas son iguales dije –pero esta mujer sí que tiene el encanto de una tierno elefante.

-¿y Karin?

-Valla mencionarla en tanto tiempo no había articulado su nombre. Tome un ligero sorbo de whisky tailandés barato- hacía demasiado calor y estábamos sentados aun lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, era noviembre 29. Los aromas de Tailandia cautivaban a cualquiera su perfume coloquial y sus viejas costumbres traían a amantes de la buena noche a disfrutarlo, la música arreciaba llena de tambores e instrumentos ortodoxos, él escenario en vivo vibraba en los corazones de los espectadores que se mezclaban con el aire tempestear de la noche, fui a pai cuando era un lugar de cascadas celestiales de casas de bambú, de comida local y de almas que vagan al sonar una guitarra o el sonar de un voz delirante al cuento de una tarde de verano. Fui a pai exactamente cuándo tenía 19 años, cuándo el ambiente místico estaba impregnado de gente culta o por cualquier hippy blando que quisiera llevar al éxtasis su aventura por el lejano occidente fui a pai cuando no conocía la verdadera belleza, fui a pai cuando era un estulto delirante y más aun recuerdo que fui a pai cuando no había aprendido a amar.

El olor aquella ya se esparcía por el aire llameante de fragancias y esencias de sabor a fruta o a aire molido, sin igual las artesanías que de forma arquitectónica se desprendían en cualquier recinto que visitase, los grandes almohadones confortaban la comodidad de nuestros cuerpos y las exquisitas comidas tradicionales que alegraban el alma de un caminante efímero en un lugar desconocido. El teclado armónico de las risas que se entumecían en el vagar de un aire frio calmaron el calor vibrante de la noche.

El idioma no fue dificultad para adentrarme durante mi estadía con las tribus de las montañas. Recuerdo a pai en cada respirar de mi larga vejez porque allí encontré el camino a mi destino, pasee en una moto un día largo de verano en el cual me encontré solo y sin que hacer en la vieja tienda de madera, sentir la brisa que golpea tu cara estar vivo en la velocidad de la monotonía no es bueno. Por eso divague en la moto por las carreteras tomando expectantes fotografías de hombres cultivando cebolla y arroz viaje lento pero seguro a tiendas recónditas de pai durante 5 horas y me detuve en un paraje solitario donde pequeños causes del rio se divisaban y pensé en mi corta vida y en lo mucho que había visto quizás otro viaje seria la droga que calmara mi alma agonizante de placer recordé la noche anterior.

-¿fue tu esposa no? continuó hablando naruto después de tomarse el whisky.

- si lo fue hace un año lo fue,- la mujer que había levantando mi sopor y mis ganas de tocarla paseo de nuevo por el lado nuestro, tocando ligeramente con su falda color sabueso estampada de flores y lujuriosos escotes que mostraban detalles de sus elegantes y largas piernas toco mi espalda, que se lleno de escalofríos su belleza era insignificante para compararlas con las tantas que por mis sabanas habían pasado pero sus ojos fríos de plata daban ganas de comérsela una y mil veces hasta saciarme su cuerpo chocolatero.

-discúlpeme – articulo son un voz suave precisa y sencilla- quisiera saber si desean tomar algo mas por toda la noche-la mire tan fría y expectante que los deseos de poseerla ahí mismo se afloraron a mi piel, quise atraparla como gato a su presa, quise engañarla como lobo a caperucita, quise extraerle singularmente con pasión y locura en segundos que tratasen sé de horas la sangre como un vampiro.

-me gustaría tomarle un par de fotos señorita si no sería de gran molestia su cuerpo inspira a mi cámara a tener vida propia y su extravagante alma conmueve a este joven pintor a pintarla hoy mismo si es preciso, no quiero sonar directo o grosero o quizás por mi estilo altruista pero seria para mí todo un placer poder tocar sus cerezas mejillas y sus labios corales para poder pintar con exactitud sus dientes de perlas. No quiero molestarla se que usted anda como despabilada pero si me lo permite en la posada de al lado podre retratar su magnificencia.- sonrió con incredulidad y me hablo en un perfecto ingles que logro distraerme de su belleza por unos instantes- señor seria inadecuado que yo una joven de casa pobre, hija de un humilde vendedor pudiera posar para un extranjero tan caballero como lo es usted.- créame eso lo discuto yo no usted y estaré muy complacido de que tan perspicaz y gentil dama pose ante mí.- mis palabras entraron en su oído como una dulce melodía de una gaita sonora me sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.-¿sería bueno para usted poder esperar a que acabe de hablar con mi gentil amigo que viajo de lejos para contarme algunas historias o le molestaría cansarse de sus armoniosas piernas?- no es molestia contesto- bueno ¿entonces a las nueve estará bien para poder irnos?- claro señor si me permite me necesitan, lo veo a las nueve.

- permíteme reírme Shakespeare hubiera dado 10000 francos para ver semejante escena de romanticismo. Ahora dime donde quedo tu esposa?

-jajajaja esa mujer salió de mi corazón el mismo día que entro el cigarrillo a mis pulmones, creo que hace más de cuatro años la deje de amar cuando la vi besando aquel hombre con su personalidad dependiente compulsiva y abusiva de querer hacerle el amor cada día que el dispusiera.

-tú la engañaste con muchas mujeres por qué dices que la amabas si nunca le fuiste fiel y cuando la encontraste con un hombre mayor la sacaste sin tiempo de dejarse explicar es confuso entender que te hizo creer que la amabas si te revolcabas con matsuri una noche antes de encontrarla en sus jugarretas.

- la verdad amigo mío la ame como ninguna; otra me case con ella por amor y la deje por amor la quería tanto que no quería que tuviera una vida infeliz con un hombre feliz de estar a su lado aun así perdonando su infidelidad, ahora que lo recuerdo hace un mes recibí una carta diciéndome que aquel hombre con el que gozo y amoldo su cuerpo como contorsionista la había dejado por una joven de Grecia con poca gracia y sin sentido del humor, le respondí la carta diciéndole que las camelias envejecen y que él su adonis mozuelo había cambiado una vieja camelia por una opaca pero joven margarita. Ya era jueves después de un mes y creía que mi respuesta había perturbado su ego femenino que se maldecía de haberle contado la insensatez de su amante a su ex marido.

-viajaras al lugar que te he contado o crees que no debería semejante heredero de Edgar Allan Poe mirar y ilustrar su mente con semejante lugar tan recóndito.

-viajare.

-viajaras ¿enserio?

-viajare creo que Tailandia por dos meses ha sido suficiente, necesito respirar otro ambiente.

-el viaje durara 4 meses crees podes soportarlo- tomo un segundo trago y se impaciento por el tiempo en su reloj; marcaba las 12.

-lo hare. Viajare ya lo dije.

-entonces ten.

-me dio su reloj y una fotografía de un hombre viejo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-la persona que tendrás que buscar si quieres llegar allí.

-no puedes decírmelo.

-no sé cómo llegar.

-está bien y el reloj.

-es para que marque el tiempo que estuviste allí duraras tanto que no querrás devolverte.

-sonreí torcidamente y le recibí la foto. Creo que sabré cuando volver.


End file.
